


Wolfstar Cuddles

by Mae01



Series: Marauders Modern AU [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fanfiction, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), One Shot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae01/pseuds/Mae01
Summary: Remus is having a bad day and Sirius gives him cuddles.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders Modern AU [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138295
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Wolfstar Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone work. There are other stories in the universe, but you do not need to read other stories to understand this one.
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter characters all characters belong to JK Rowling.

Remus had been at home all day. He had the day off of work while his husband had to work. He had been feeling a bit sad that day but not sad enough to need to call anyone to talk. Because he was home for the day, he decided to spend his day wrapped up in blankets on the couch while letting the TV play whatever was on. At some point during the day, he had managed to fall asleep and only woke up when he felt something touching his arm.

“Hey, Moons. Are you okay?” It was Sirius. What time is it? Sirius wasn’t supposed to get off work until 5 and if he was home then Remus should have been up and making supper by now.

“What time is it?”

“It’s 6:30. Is Everything-”

“Oh, Sirius. I’m sorry,” Remus said rubbing his eyes and starting to untangle himself from the blankets. “I should have made supper by now. I forgot-”

“Hey hey, it’s okay,” Sirius said sitting beside Remus. As Remus looked at his husband, he could see that there was some worry in his eyes. “Are you alright?”

“I was just feeling a bit off today. It’s nothing, really. I’m sorry I didn’t get supper started.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s alright. When I got home I saw that you were asleep so I ordered some pizza and then came to wake you up.”

“Oh...”

“So what’s going on? Do you need me to do anything?”

“No, it really shouldn’t be anything serious.”

“Is it the first day feeling like this or have you been feeling down for a couple of days?”

When Remus and Sirius first started dating, everything seemed to work perfectly between the two. The only problem that they tended to face would be when Remus wouldn’t admit that he was feeling sad because he didn’t want to worry Sirius or make Sirius feel like he had to change any plans he had to sit with him. Over the past year of their marriage, Remus had gotten a lot better at telling Sirius if he was feeling off but there were some times when Remus wouldn’t want to say anything because Sirius had plans to hang out with James and Remus didn’t want him to have to cancel plans with his brother because of him.

“Yesterday I was feeling a bit off but I didn’t think much of it. It honestly should be fine, you don’t need to worry about me tonight. Don’t you have plans with James?”

“No, I cancelled them when I saw you asleep on the couch-”

“Sirius-”

“Remus, you are my husband. I will see James tomorrow but you need me tonight. The pizza will be here soon and we can go cuddle after we eat, okay? How about you go take a shower and see if that helps at all and then come down and the pizza should be here by then.”

“Okay, thanks, Pads.”

Remus was very thankful to have Sirius in his life. Sirius was the most patient and understanding guy and he was so lucky to have him. Sirius had learned from Lily all that she would do when Remus was feeling off and had adopted those habits without a second thought. When Lily had first told Remus what Sirius had asked her, he was almost completely embarrassed at the thought that his boyfriend at the time had asked her that. However, after a strong lecture from Lily, he realized that it wasn’t something that Sirius asked her because he felt like he needed to but because Sirius wanted to be able to help if he could. Sirius knew that if things go bad then he could call Lily and she would be happy to help, but Sirius wanted to be able to help and would be there if Remus wanted him to.

Later that evening, Remus and Sirius were laying in bed as Remus was tucked into his husband's chest while they watched TV. Sirius had his arm around Remus and was gently running his hand up and down his back in a comforting motion.

“Sirius?”

“Yes, love?”

“Thank you for being here tonight.”

“Of course,” Sirius said turning towards him. After placing a soft kiss to his forehead, he continued. “You know if you ever need me that I’m always happy to help. Whether you need a cuddle, someone to talk to, or just need me to go get Lily that I’ll do it.”

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
